Shota Aizawa
|birthday= November 8 |age= 30 |gender= Male |height= 183 cm (6'0") |hair= Black |eye= Black Red (Using Erasure) |bloodtype= B |quirk= Erasure |status= Alive |birthplace= Tokyo |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= Junichi Suwabe |eng voice= Alex Organ (Season 1) Christopher Wehkamp (Season 2) |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as the hero Eraser Head, is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A.'s Class 1-A. Appearance Shota Aizawa is a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. Shota is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance,My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 5My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 9 often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy. Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. After being heavily injured by Nomu, Shota's entire face, as well as both of his arms, were completely covered in bandages.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 14 Once these bandages were removed, Shota reveals a deep scar underneath his right eye.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Gallery Shota Aizawa manga.png|Shota Aizawa in the manga Eraserhead anime.png|Eraserhead's hero costume Personality Shota is a very stern and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He is primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He often comes off as cold, apathetic, and impatient and exhorts very little energy in most situations, preferring to take naps in his sleeping bag instead.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 As a teacher of high expectations, Shota is known to expel students who he feels are not suited for U.A. High. It is noteworthy that he has not expelled any students from Class 1-A yet despite being well known for doing so.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 6 He can be rigid and strict when necessary, and also has little tolerance for disobedient behavior. Shota is not afraid of putting his students through rigorous training and often pushes the more unpleasant parts of Heroism so that his students can overcome their limits. Shota has proven to be very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He has mentioned on several occasions that some of U.A.'s choices when it comes to examinations are not practical or challenging enough for real Hero hopefuls and is adamant about having certain systems used by the institution changed.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 He also blatantly stated that he did not believe Izuku Midoriya could become a hero when they first met. He is also known for lying to his students in order to manipulate them into giving their best, a technique he describes as a "logical ruse".My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 Despite his apathetic traits, Shota genuinely cares about his students and will go to great lengths to protect them. He has also expressed belief in his students on multiple occasions and is confident that even the likes of Katsuki Bakugou would not be swayed by Villains. Recovery Girl even implied that he allowed himself to be captured by Momo Yaoyorozu during her End of Term Test in order to boost her confidence. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 35 Shota has shown on several occasions that he is not completely devoid of joy or humor. Despite his personality, he often grins whenever he is impressed by one of his students or after he tricks them with one of his logical deceptions. History Sometime during his adolescent years, Shota attended U.A. High School with Hizashi Yamada. While picking their hero names, Shota was unable to decide so Hizashi chose the name "Eraserhead" for him. Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals A year prior to starting his teaching career, Shota Aizawa was called into a meeting with Best Jeanist, Manual, Desutegoro, Snipe, Thirteen, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, and Gunhead. They met with an unnamed police officer to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. Afterwards, Midnight approached Eraserhead asking about where Present Mic was because he was supposed to be at the meeting. He explained that Present Mic had a cold and could not make it. Midnight scolded Eraserhead on his attire. In response, he teased her saying she should become a teacher or something if she likes counseling others so much. Much to his chagrin, she told him that's exactly what she plans on doing. Continuing on she revealed that principal Nezu personally requested her and that she would start next year at U.A. She detailed in constant innuendos her beliefs on teaching. Aizawa disagrees with her methods and as she begins a rebuttal; a Suicide Bomber attacked the police station. Midnight returns to her conversation with Aizawa telling him he should also become a teacher because a wide variety of opinions and teaching styles is required to educate the youth. He asks if she is joking saying if he became a teacher that would be the epitome of irrational. The next day he was told Midnight had submitted a recommendation for him to the principal thus starting his career as a teacher. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc On the first day of the initial term for Class 1-A, Shota arrives outside the class in his sleeping bag. He overhears Ochaco Uraraka talking about making friends, and interrupts. He tells her she can go home if she is only at U.A. to make friends and promptly introduces himself as Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. He warns his students it took them eight seconds too long to get ready for class and says that rational students would be silent and seated already. Without any further interruption, Shota forgoes orientation and takes the class outside for the Quirk Apprehension Test Shota instructs Katsuki Bakugo to throw a softball using his Quirk to preview the purpose of the test. The students get excited to use their Quirks but Shota warns them that the test is to gauge the students potential and the student who comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 5 He monitors the students as they go through each test in order to assess their room for growth. During the ball throw exercise, Shota stops Izuku from breaking himself by erasing his Quirk before he can throw the ball. Izuku recognizes his goggles and reveals to the class that Shota is the Pro-Hero "Eraserhead". Shota claims that the judges should not have let Izuku enroll at U.A. because of his lack of control over his own Quirk. He tells Izuku that he cannot become a hero and instructs him to take his final throw. Shota ponders whether Izuku will break himself or give up, but to his surprise, Izuku channels his Quirk into his finger and throws the ball over seven hundred meters. Izuku turns to his teacher and tells that him he belongs at U.A. Shota is deeply impressed and responds with a wide grin.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6 Katsuki gets angry with Izuku and tries to attack him, but Shota stops him by using his Capturing Weapon. He warns Katsuki to stop wasting time and asks the next person to step up. Following the conclusion of the fitness tests, Shota reveals the rankings to the class. Although Izuku comes in last place, Shota chooses not to expel him and tells the class he was lying. He writes it off as a logical deception to make sure each student did their best. As he leaves, Shota is confronted by All Might. All Might claims Shota was always planning to send someone home. he knows this because Shota's file in the teaching directory revealed he expelled his entire class before. Shota admits that Izuku does not have zero potential, but he can sense a connection between Izuku and All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Once the news about All Might becoming a teacher at U.A. breaks out, the media surrounds the entrance of the high school looking for a scoop. Shota confronts them himself, telling them to stop disturbing his students because All Might is not on campus. He returns to homeroom and informs Class 1-A that he has reviewed the results of combat training. First, he tells Katsuki that he is talented and not to sulk over his loss childishly so he does not waste his potential. Then he tells Izuku to work harder to gain control over his Quirk because it can be useful if he gets a grip on it. Moving on to their next order of business, Shota tells the students they need to elect a class president. Tenya suggests the class holds an election and Shota tells them to have it done by the time he finishes his nap. Following the voting, Shota announces that Izuku is the president and Momo Yaoyorozu will be the deputy. After lunch, Izuku nominates Tenya for the job. Shota tells them to stop wasting time because he does not care who the president is.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12 Shota announces to the class that he, All Might and another instructor will host rescue training for the students at another facility. He tells them to get ready, but also to be mindful of their costumes. They take a bus to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint where Thirteen greets the class. He asks Thirteen where All Might is and she replies that he used up all his power and needs to rest before joining them. Moments later Shota feels an ominous presence as supervillains teleport inside the facility using a warp hole. He commands the students to stay back and remain together and tells Thirteen to protect them. The students are confused by the villain's arrival, so Shota makes it clear that they are real villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13He asks Denki Kaminari to use his Quirk to try and contact the school's main campus. Although Izuku expresses his doubt in his teacher's ability to fight all the villains alone, Eraserhead reassures the young man he has some tricks up his sleeve before he leaps into battle. The villains firing squad takes aim at Shota, but he uses his Quirk to erase their powers and then knocks them out using his capturing weapon. The other villains recognize him as Eraserhead. One of them uses his Mutant Quirk to attack and is confident that Shota will not be able to erase it. Shota admits he cannot erase Mutant Quirks and subdues the villain using his restraining bonds. While fighting off the remaining villains, Shota notices Kurogiri got past him but cannot pursue him until he deals with the other criminals.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 15My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 10 Continuing his brawl in the Central Plaza, Eraserhead is confronted by Tomura Shigaraki. He figures Tomura is the League of Villain's leader and manages to land an elbow strike. However, Tomura finds the weak point in Shota's erasures and manages to decay his elbow. Shota's hair moves out of his face while he is using it and this shows Tomura when he blinks. Shota punches Tomura away and backs away before he realizes the monstrous villain Nomu behind him. Nomu crushes Shota with its overwhelming strength; as Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru watch on hidden nearby. He tries to erase Nomu's Quirk, but realizes he has super strength without the need of one.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Tomura eventually notices the students and attacks Tsuyu. Despite Nomu breaking many of Shota's bones, the teacher manages to erase Tomura's Quirk and save Tsuyu from being disintegrated.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 17 Nomu smashes Shota's head into the ground to subdue him. All Might arrives before the beast can kill him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 11 All Might gives Shota's unconscious body to the students and they carry him back to the entrance.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 12 When the battle against the League of Villains concludes, Shota is taken to be treated for his injuries by Recovery Girl.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc The two days after the League of Villains assault, school resumes at U.A. Much to the surprise of his students, Shota returns to class covered in bandages. He tells them his well being is irrelevant and that their battle is not over yet. Afraid of possibly facing more villains, the class questions what Shota means. He replies that their fight is not over because the U.A. Sports Festival is approaching. Minoru and Denki question whether it is a good idea to hold the festival so soon after the villain attack. Shota explains that it is a show of good faith, and the festival is simply too important to cancel. Many pro-heroes will be in attendance and the students must keep training and make the best of their time in the upcoming Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22 Present Mic is able to convince Shota to commentate alongside him for the first years stage of the festival. When he asks Shota what competitors should look out for to start the obstacle race, Shota replies they need to watch doorway. Shoto freezes one of the giant robots at the first obstacle, Shota comments that his action was both offensive and defensive.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15 For the first leg of the race, all the pack leaders are from Class 1-A. Shota explains it is because his students have learned not to hesitate. The fear they felt facing real villains has helped them grow. They all know that they must act quickly if they want to stay alive. Present Mic mentions it is difficult for heroes to get popular without a flashy Quirk. Shota replies that he does not know what Hizashi means and calls him an idiot. Once the students reach the final obstacle, Shota tells Hizashi to calm down after he gets overzealous explaining the final obstacle. Izuku manages to clear the final leg of the race instantly, prompting Present Mic asks Shota what he is teaching them. Shota replies it has nothing to him. His students are powered by their own drive to succeed.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 16 Just as the Cavalry Battle is about to begin, Hizashi wakes up Shota in preparation for the battle royale. Shota notices some very unexpected student combinations.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 17 When Team Todoroki manages to freeze many of the other teams, Shota notes that Shoto adjusted his strategy to have Denki immobilize them with his electricity because he was surprised when so many people avoided his ice during the race. Towards the end of the round Team Bakugo battles Team Monoma. Shota comments that although Neito Monoma had a good strategy, there was one thing they did not consider. Katsuki defeats Team Monoma by taking their remaining points. Team Monoma forgot to consider Katsuki's overwhelming tenacity. There is a break between the second round and the finals. Present Mic asks Shota to join him for lunch, but Shota takes a nap instead.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 18 Everyone is surprised that the girls from Class 1-A are dressed as cheerleaders for the rectional games. When Nirengeki Shoda and Mashirao Ojiri elect to drop out of the finals, Shota points out that Midnight has the final say in the matter.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 During Izuku's match with Hitoshi Shinso, Shota talks about how the entrance exam isn't rational because students with a powerful Quirk like Hitoshi's get left out. He also ponders to himself about how Izuku would likely defeat Hitoshi in a fight without their Quirks. Once Izuku wins, Shota thinks about how Izuku is using every trick he has picked up so far to achieve victory. During the next match, Shota watches in pure awe as Shoto freezes Hanta in a giant ice prison.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 Shota and Present Mic continue to announce the remaining matches. He is fairly annoyed when Mei Hatsume uses her match with Tenya as a commercial for her gadgets.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 20 Katsuki's match with Ochaco is ridiculed by Present Mic and the crowd because of Katsuki's brutality. When the crowd starts to boo him, Shota comes to the defense of his student. He clubs Present Mic and takes the mic to call out the Pro Hero who started the uproar against Katsuki. He tells the hero to go home and hang up his cape because Katsuki's fierceness is a show of respect to Ochaco. He cannot afford to let his guard down if he wants to defeat her. Ochaco eventually counters with a meteor shower of debris from the damage stage created by Katsuki's explosions. Shota had already noticed the debris hovering above the arena during the fight. While everyone else is in shock from her sudden comeback, Shota teases them for just noticing it.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 22 Izuku faces Shoto in the first match of the second round an breaks all of his fingers to counter Shoto's ice. Shoto notices Izuku has lost some power but gained some control over his Quirk. Izuku is not fighting recklessly and says that he is simply doing whatever he can to win at his current skill level. Amazed by Izuku's resolve, Shota wonders what is driving Izuku to win despite his injuries.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Izuku and Shoto's final clash destroys the stage. Shota explains the explosion is because the air was thoroughly cooled and then rapidly heated.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 In the final match between Shoto and Katsuki, Shota notes that Katsuki's aptitude for combat is becoming more obvious with every battle. He also says that Shoto is not fighting poorly, he has simply lost his spark since fighting Izuku. Once the Sports Festival concludes, Shota meets his students back in their homeroom. They can next two days off from school to recuperate, and he will organize the offers from Pro Heroes for them after the break.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Classes resume at U.A. High two days after the Sports Festival. Shota returns to teach his homeroom class absent of his bandages. Tsuyu notes his healed injuries and he confirms Recovery Girl went overboard on his treatment. He announces that the class will be on hero informatics, worrying some of the students. Then he reveals that the students will need to formulate their hero names, much to their excitement. Shota orders them to calm down and then continues to explain that they will need to choose code names because of the Pro Hero draft nominations following the festival. Normally U.A. students would not have to deal with the draft until their second or third year, but Class 1-A is an exception. Pro-Heroes are essentially investing in their potential, but any nominations can be rescinded if their interest in the student dies down before graduation. He reveals the total tally for the Class draft offers on the board. It is normally balanced between students, but this year there are many more nominations for Shoto and Katsuki compared to the rest of the students. Regardless of nominations or not, Class 1-A will all be interning with real Heroes. Although they got to fight against real villains, getting real field training will still but a fruitful experience. They will also need code names for the internship. Midnight arrives to help evaluate the student's choices for their hero names. Shota explains that a heroes name represents them and is used to project their desired image. While Midnight helps the students, Shota takes a nap in his sleeping bag. After the students finish choosing their code names, Shota tells them they will spend one week interning with pro heroes. Students with nominations can choose from their offers while anyone who did not receive any will choose from forty hero agencies who have agreed to take students on. He gives them until the end of the week to make their choices and dismisses them from class. In the staff room sometime after school, Shota looks over a few draft forms for those students who already chose where they want to intern. He is surprised to see that Tenya has chosen to intern in Hosu, Tokyo and nowhere else, figuring that he must have gotten better offers. Once the first day of the internships arrives, Shota meets Class 1-A at the train station where he instructs them to mind their manners with the heroes and reminds them to be responsible for their costumes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 While working with Present Mic in the staff room, they are both fairly annoyed by All Might's ringtone when he receives a call from Gran Torino. Shota even thinks to himself that All Might cannot possibly be serious.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 31 Following the end of the internships, Shota mentions during class that summer vacation is approaching and Class 1-A will be training at a lodge in the forest. The students are very excited about this news, but whoever does not pass the final exams at the end of the term will have to serve in remedial school instead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 33 Final Exams Arc One week prior to the end of the term, Shota reminds his class to prepare both their minds and their bodies for the written and practical portions of the final exams. Later on, when Katsuki storms out of class, Shota notices that he has gotten worse. Shota oversees the written exams and meets with his class at the practical exam area after. Shota and several other teachers remind the students that it is possible to fail the practical. Some of the students have gathered information and know what to expect from the final. Denki and Mina are excited to say that they think they are fighting robots. However, Nezu pops out of Shota's scarf and declares that the practical exam is being changed for various reasons. Students will now work in pairs to defeat one of the teachers before them. The pairs and opponents were already chosen by Shota. He announces that Shoto and Momo will face him, and Izuku and Katsuki have been paired together to fight All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 A few days before, Shota met with all the teachers to discuss changing the practical test. In order to reflect the current times where battles against villains look to intensify, they believe make the final exam more difficult is necessary. Shota noted that they can ignore complaints about student safety, as that is the reason they utilized robots in the past. With the final say, Nezu agrees they should change the test to teachers against pairs of students in order to make the students as strong as possible. Shota explained his reasoning for each of the matchups. He decided to take on Shoto and Momo himself to teach them not to rely so heavily on their Quirks. He also assigns Izuku and Katsuki to All Might in order to help mend their broken relationship. All of the matchups between student pairs and teachers are revealed in order. The students must either capture the teachers using handcuffs are run away by getting through a designated escape gate within thirty minutes.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 This is to simulate situations where heroes must choose to fight or run to get help. Shota believes Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya know full well about needing to run and get help because of their interaction with the hero killer. Each teacher wears ultra compressed weights to give the students a handicap. Shota tells everyone it is time to begin and whoever is waiting to fight can watch in the monitoring room or strategize with their partners.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 Eraserhead portrays the role of villain in the practical battle against Shoto and Momo. He finds them with their guard down and takes them by surprise by hanging by his scarf from telephone cables. He takes their Quirks from them and tells them to prioritize evasion. Shoto orders Momo to run for the gate while he swings and misses at his opponent. Unimpressed with Shoto's plan, Eraserhead swiftly binds him using the capturing weapon and suspends him in mid-air from the cables. Shoto claims he can free himself at any moment, so Eraserhead responds by throwing caltrops beneath him and warning him to watch where he lands. Before departing to chase Momo, Eraserhead takes the time to tell Shoto his plan places too much burden on himself. He says was nice of Shoto to be considerate of the girl, but they should have talked it over more first. Traveling along the telephone cables, Eraserhead uses his restraining bonds to move quickly through the replica city. He catches up to Momo before long and tries to restrain her, but he is unable to keep her Quirk erased and so she escapes. Despite getting free, she runs back towards Shoto rather than towards the escape gate. Shota knows that this is because Momo lost her confidence after the Sports Festival and is comparing herself to Shoto. He would like to help her get her confidence back, but that is not his job at the moment. Momo reaches Shoto, but Eraserhead is not far behind her. Shoto takes his teachers advise and encourages Momo to form a plan. When Shota reaches them, Momo stuns him with a flurry of flash grenades. She frees Shoto and tells him that she has a plan to pass the exam. Excited to see his students redemption, Shota wipes his eyes and smirks at his opponents.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 63 Due to his injuries from fighting Nomu, Shota cannot use his Quirk for as long and has to rest more between erasures. He commends Momo for noticing that and planning her attack accordingly. They both run away to put distance between them and Shota. Their not fast enough to escape him, but Shota's unable to keep their Quirks erased and Shoto blocks him off using his biggest move: Giant Ice Wall. Shota's impressed that they took advantage of his weakness and waited for the right moment. While his students strategize behind the ice, Shota remains in place to watch their approach because the escape gate is behind him. He recalls Momo telling Shoto about her plan to win and admits he is excited to see it. Momo and Shoto run from behind the ice covered in cloaks. Shota cannot erase their Quirks if they are disguised but attacks anyway because it is a disadvantage for them as well. He restrains them with his scarf, but upper bodies turn out to be just mannequins. Momo uses a hidden catapult to send bundled up restraining bonds at Eraserhead, then Shoto shoots out his flames to heat them up. Momo tells Shota the bonds are made from nitinol alloy: a is a metal with shape memory. When heated it returns to its bundled shape in an instant and ties up Eraserhead. After the battle, Momo and Shoto discuss how smoothly her plan went. Momo admits she missed the catapult trigger and Eraserhead could have stopped them. She claims that perhaps he allowed them to win. Shota explains that while Momo was revealed, he backed off because Shoto was still cloaked and could have frozen him. Shota is handcuffed by his students and Team Todoroki & Yaoyorozu pass their final exam. The following day, Shota announces to his class that some did not pass their practical exam. Despite those who failed, Shota reveals that everyone is still going to training camp in the woods. No one managed to fail the written exam, but two teams and Hanta all failed the practical. The teachers left a window for the students to win during the practical battles and only told the students they were trying to defeat them to put them on edge. The training camp is meant to build student strength, so those who bombed the practical need that training the most. Shota admits they were never going to be separated from the others and that was just another logical ruse. Tenya is upset that Shota has lied to them again and asks if he fears his students losing faith in him. He replies that he was not lying about everything. Those who did not pass will undergo extra lessons that are far tougher then what they would face in summer school.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day at U.A. after The Hero Incident, Shota informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the forest lodge trip, Class 1-A and 1-B prepare to board buses. On the bus, Shota tries to inform his students that the bus will be stopping in one hour intervals. However, most of Class 1-A are fooling around and pay no heed to their teacher. Shota decides to let their behavior slide and notes that their days of fooling around are numbered. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B is not at the rest stop. Suddenly, Mandalay and Pixie-bob appear and explain that the students have to pass through the forest below to reach the training camp. Shota apologizes to his students and declares that their training camp has begun. Mandalay notes that the training camp Shota has organized has been well thought out; Shota attributes it to the fact that the increased number of villains has forced the first years to take the accelerated year course (usually reserved for second years) so that they have the skills and knowledge to fend for themselves. Shota lets the Pussycats handle the beginning portion of Class 1-A's training camp and leaves.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Later that day at 5:20 PM, Class 1-A arrives at the training camp facility. Shota instructs Class 1-A to fetch their luggage from the bus and put in their rooms. After doing so, he tells them to go to the dining hall for dinner and afterwards, take a bath and relax. Shota tells Class 1-A that their training begins tomorrow morning. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp facility. Shota greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training and explains that the training camp's purpose is to strengthen their Quirks, which will allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses. Shota tells Katsuki to perform the pitch from the Quirk Apprehension Test. Katsuki throws his pitch; however, Katsuki's pitch records at 709.6 m, which is a minor increase from his last pitch. Some of Class 1-A are surprised with the lack of difference with Katsuki's new pitch as they were expecting it to be immensely higher. Shota explains that Class 1-A have gained much experience and definitely have grown, but the growth has only been emotionally and technical. Shota tells Class 1-A that it is now time to focus on physical growth; he notes they have now realized from Katsuki's new pitch that their Quirks have improved only a little. Shota declares that from today onward, they will be focusing on upgrading their Quirks.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Shortly after the Vanguard Action Squad attacks, Shota rushes outside and is ambushed by Dabi who smothers him in flames. However, Shota dodges and apprehends Dabi, asking him about information regarding the villains. Dabi's double turns into a puddle, causing Shota to realize it is a clone. Shota then heads into the forest.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 74 Izuku and Kouta Izumi are running through the forest and spot Shota. Izuku decides to leave Kouta's protection to Shota and heads off to seek Mandalay. However, Shota stops Izuku before he can run off, asking Izuku to relay a message to her; he authorizes the students for combat. This means that the students of Class 1-A and 1-B will be able to fight back against the Vanguard Action Squad. Shota realizes that the villains' goal is targeting the students and that he has no choice but to allow the students to defend themselves since the situation is a matter of life or death. Shota decides that he will take the punishment as a result of his authorization and hopes that the students do not get themselves killed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 77 After Mandalay communicates her message, Shota takes Kouta to safety, surmising that Izuku's adrenaline is preventing him from experiencing the pain of his Quirk's overuse. Kouta wonders if Izuku will be alright, crying that he did not get a chance to apologize. Shota tells Kota that Izuku will be alright and advises him to thank Izuku the next time he sees him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 78 Shota and Kouta reach the facility. Shota defeats a second double of Dabi and entrusts Kouta's safety to Sekijiro Kan. The Class 1-A students want to fight, but Shota prevents them from doing so since they do not have enough information on the villains. Shota heads towards the front lines. Along the way, he helps rescue a few Class 1-B students. The attack of the Vanguard Action Squad ends and the training camp comes to an abrupt ending.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 One day later, Shota and Sekijiro are questioned by the Police Force regarding the events that transpired at the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Hideout Raid Arc Nezu, Shota, and Sekijiro appear in U.A.'s public apology broadcast. However, the apology and their safety measures are still criticized by society.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Shota tells the reporters that he decided to let the students fight due to not knowing the full situation in order to prevent the worst possible situation from happening and as a result no students were killed (which would have been the worst possible outcome in his opinion); Nezu states that the situation would have been much worse if Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Itsuka Kendo did not defeat Mustard. Nezu also says that they are seeing to the well-being of their students and have not seen any signs of emotional trauma. The reporter asks the principal if U.A. had already failed in securing the students' well-beings due to not checking Katsuki's mental instability and his "villain-like" performance during the Sports Festival. Remaining calm even under pressure, Shota answers that out of all the students, Katsuki was the one who showed that his conviction to be a Hero was the strongest and believes the villains' to be foolish if they think that they can turn Katsuki into a villain. Nezu backs up Shota by saying that they are working with the Police Force to investigate Katsuki's whereabouts and promises to retrieve him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 After the broadcast, Shota, Nezu, and Sekijiro watch All Might fight against All For One. After All Might's victory and return to U.A., Nezu announces his plan to transition U.A. to a boarding school as a means to mitigate the safety issues, and asks for Shota's cooperation. Shota and Toshinori visit the homes of Class 1-A. During the visit to Kyoka's home, Kyotoku Jiro is not too happy with U.A.'s safety measures and has doubts in U.A.'s ability to protect her if she were to relocate to U.A.'s dormitories; Shota acknowledges that U.A. has been negligent in its duty to safeguard its students and vows to correct this safety issue as well as promising to make Kyoka into a fine Hero. Kyoka tells Shota to relax as her father has already agreed to allow her to relocate to U.A.'s dormitories. During the visit tp Katsuki's home, Mitsuki Bakugo is more than happy to allow her son to relocate to U.A.'s dormitories. She is confident in U.A. because Shota sees her son for who he is instead of what he can do. She also reasons that her son, even though she was worried, returned home safe and sound from his captors thanks to the Pro Heroes, which is why she is confident in U.A's ability to safeguard and raise her son. After leaving the Bakugo household, Shota decides to visit the other Class 1-A families by himself while Toshinori goes to visit Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Hero License Exam Arc Ten days before the beginning of the second semester, Shota is glad that everyone arrived safely. He tells Class 1-A that at the training camp they were supposed to get their "Provincial Hero Licenses" but due to the League of Villains' attack, they did not. Shota is disappointed that some of them tried to act like they have their licenses; Shota calls out Shoto, Eijiro, Izuku, Momo, and Tenya. Shota tells them that he knows that they were present at the site of Katsuki's rescue and took it upon themselves to rescue him. The rest of Class 1-A are shocked and surprised that they actually went to rescue Katsuki. He also knows that the rest of Class 1-A except Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka also knew about their plan to rescue Katsuki. He explains that their actions have been covered up but tells them that if All Might did not retire, he would have expelled them all as punishment, with the exception of Katsuki, Toru, and Kyoka. Shota advises them to go through the proper procedures next time, which will also restore the trust between them. After Class 1-A's mood has become better as a result of Katsuki's actions, Shota shows them their new dormitory; Heights Alliance has one dorm per class and Shota takes them to the Class 1-A dormitory. Shota explains that their dorm is separated by gender: the right wing for females and left wing for males. However, the first floor is common space and contains the dining area, baths, and laundry facilities. Class 1-A take a look at their new dorm and become excited about living here. Shota then explains that their bedrooms are on floors two, three, four and five; every student gets their own private bedroom with each room having an AC unit, bathroom, refrigerator and closet. Shota gives Class 1-A a map of their room allocations and says that their luggage has already been sent into their allocated rooms. Shota ends his explanation by telling Class 1-A to spend the rest of the day unpacking and organizing their rooms. Tomorrow, he will explain the operations of their new lifestyle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 98 U.A. Cultural Festival Arc In Class 1-A, Shota announces that U.A will be having a culture festival and explains that the culture festival is sponsored by the other departments such as the General Department. However, Shota points out that part of the festival will be within U.A and tells Class 1-A to pick out a program to perform at the culture festival. Tenya asks ideas from Class 1-A; many of them give creative ideas such as Denki's maid cafe or Ochaco's mochi shop. Soon, Class 1-A reaches many ideas. Before class ends, Shota tells Class 1-A to make a decision by tomorrow otherwise the class will be doing a public lecture.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 169. Shota Aizawa tells Izuku that Eri has requested to see him and Mirio. Izuku asks Shota if Eri can come to the culture festival. Mirio explains to Eri that the culture festival is an occasion that U.A. High School hosts where there will be lots of events on display where people can enjoy themselves while tasting delicious food such as candied apples, which catches Eri's attention. As Shota phones Nezu to get his approval, Izuku asks Eri about his idea; Eri wants to get to know the people who saved her and agrees to go to the culture festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 170 At U.A. High School, Sekijiro Kan comments to Shota Aizawa on his Class 1-A's band and dance performance, considering it to be admirable.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 171 Quirk and Abilities : Shota's Quirk gives him the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them. While powerful, this ability has many drawbacks. *Erasure deactivates if Shota blinks or if his line of sight is obstructed. *This Quirk gives Shota bad dry eye, forcing him to blink more often when he uses the power continuously. *After sustaining grievous injuries at the U.S.J, Shota can't use his Quirk for as long and must rest longer between erasures. *Mutation-Class Quirks are immune to erasure. Keen Intellect: Shota had been seen to have keen observation and evaluation skill. He can easily evaluate his student's personalities and their mental state. He is an expert on collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another.He uses goggles in conjunction with his Quirk to prevent enemies from figuring out who he's looking at. He also quickly creates strategies for dealing with different types of enemies, even those who are immune to his Quirk. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Eraserhead is an expert in close quarters combat. He uses his hand to hand combat skills successively with his capturing weapon and is very strong, as well as quick. He effectively held his own while outnumbered dozens to one, and evaded multiple quick attacks from villains while surrounded.Then Eraserhead restrained them and send them flying with calculated counter attacks. |intelligence=4 |intgrade=B |cooperativeness=3 |coopgrade=C }} Equipment Eyedrops: Shota carries a small green case of eye drops with him. He uses them to treat the dry eye caused by his Quirk. Capturing Weapon: Eraserhead's weapon of choice is a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. He uses his these restraining bonds to capture and immobilize targets. It is often used in conjunction with his Quirk, and can be used to counter enemies who are immune to erasures. Goggles: Eraserhead can be recognized by the gold goggles he wears around his neck, hidden by his scarf. He only puts them on in a fight because they compliment Shota's Quirk. The goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from effectively determining whose Quirk has been erased. Caltrops: Eraserhead used caltrops in the practical battle against Team Todoroki & Yaoyorozu. They were effective when used in combination with the capturing weapon. After suspending Shoto in mid-air with the capturing weapon, Shota threw caltrops beneath Shoto so he couldn't land safely in case he escaped his restraints. Capture Weapon.png|Capturing Weapon Caltrops.png|Eraserhead using caltrops against Shoto' Eraserhead goggles.png|Eraserhead's signature goggles Battles Relationships Emi Fukukado He has known Ms. Joke for a long time; their workplaces were once close to each other and as a result whenever there was trouble, they would assist each other. Ms. Joke likes him and enjoys poking fun at him, and though he seems to find her jokes and general disposition annoying, he still tolerance her presence and shows a willingness to work with her. Toshinori Yagi Due to their contrasting personalities and the way Shota antagonized Izuku on the first day of school, he and All Might initially did not get along. Toshinori disapproves of Shota's overly-strict teaching methods while Shota dislikes the favoritism that Toshinori shows Izuku. However, after Toshinori defeats All for One and loses One for All, Shota tries to reach out to him by inviting him to get a drink sometime, hinting that the two have found a level of understanding . Izuku Midoriya When Shota first meets Izuku, he had zero faith in Izuku's ability to be a hero and intended to expel him on the first day of school. However, when Izuku proves his worth to Shota,he acknowledges that Izuku has the potential to become a Hero if he can learn to control his Quirk. As the series goes on, Shota continues to regard Izuku as a "problem child" due to Izuku's habit of causing trouble and getting himself into danger. However, Shota also shows faith in Izuku's growing abilities Hizashi Yamada Shota and Present Mic used to be classmates. They have contrasting personalities, with Shota being calm and composed and Mic being very excitable and energetic, but they still get along very well, unlike with All Might. Katsuki Bakugo Like with Izuku, Shota is rude to Katsuki due to his rude and violent behavior. He tends to look over Katsuki more than any other student due to his violent and irresponsible behavior. However, he acknowledges he has the qualities of a hero when asked by the press about his "villain like" behavior. Trivia *Shota's given name "消太" has the character "消" that means "erase". *Shota likes cats. *Shota's room is quite empty. *Shota's specialty is short-length sneak attacks. *Shota's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Shota ranked 9th in the First Popularity Poll. **Shota ranked 4th in the Second Popularity Poll, which currently makes him the most popular U.A teacher in the series. **Shota ranked 6th in the Third Popularity Poll. *Present Mic gave Shota his hero name.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 6 Omake **Shota also shares his Hero name with the 1977 drama/fantasy film, Eraserhead. Quotes *(To Class 1-A) "I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years... U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's "Plus Ultra". Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 2-3 *(To All Might, regarding Izuku Midoriya) "He doesn't... have no chance. That's all I can say. Because if he had no prospects, I would cut him loose. There's nothing crueler than letting someone chase their half-baked dreams."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 9-10 *(To Izuku Midoriya) "No good hero is a one trick phony."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 14, Page 4 *(To a Pro Hero in the audience, regarding Katsuki and Ochako's match) "Is the one who said he's toying with her a pro? How many years of active duty? If that's what you're taking from this, then you can leave. No point in watching. Go home and start looking at job-hunting sites. She's come this far, and he knows her strength. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It's exactly because he wants to win so badly... that there's no room for carelessness or holding back."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 10-11 References Site Navigation ru:Шота Аизава it:Eraserhead Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former U.A. Students Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Hero Teachers